The Writing's On the Wall
by roswellchick22
Summary: Takes place during season 4 and after Paige n Spinner break up. It's just a Palex fic for ya. Warnings of slash, language, adult content, etc. Chapter 18 is posted! Took forever to update huh?
1. I: Heat

The Writing's on the Wall 

Rated: R for femslash between Alex and Paige, language, alcohol use, and sexual content.

By: Roswellchick22

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex, Paige, or anyone else from the Degrassi world. I wish I did though.

XXXX

Chapter I: Heat

(Paige's POV)

I remember standing there at the counter. I handed some couple their buttered up popcorn and two medium cokes. It had been weeks since Spinner and I weren't together and me getting my job back as from Alex. Who would have thought that she of all people would have helped me? Hell must have frozen over. God, it was hot being around all this heat. I took my hat off and let the free air breath through my hair.

I saw Alex come from the backroom. She had that scowl on her face like she was mad at the world. As far as I know, she could be.

Suddenly, our manager came in front of me. "Paige, you and Alex are off. Have a nice day." She said. She had a clipboard in her hand and checked both of our names off from what I could tell.

"Thank god." I heard Alex say behind me.

"Why do you care? You just snuck out of here five minutes ago," I said as I went around the counter.

"I get to leave to not be around that bitch." Alex said. She was referring to our manager, Millie.

"Whatever." I said. I took my hat with me and went back. It was obviously too hot out here. Since no customers were arriving around this time as usual, I went to the backroom where there were lockers, a sink and a couch back there. "Is there a fucking heat wave going on?" I asked myself.

I undid my work shirt and opened it. I had a feeling of some air coming through. "Aw, what's the matter princess?" I heard Alex's voice. Her voice was taunting me it sounded. Great. "The heat too much for you?"

"Go to hell, Alex." I said. I heard her footsteps not near me and laid down on the beaten old couch. It could use some color. Did I just think that? Yeah, something was seriously wrong at this theater. Has anyone ever heard of air conditioning? I glanced up at the large black and white clock. Even though I had finished my few hours there, I was a bit tired.

I saw Alex go to her locker and taking off her stripped shirt. She didn't wear anything underneath but her usual white wife beater but this time I could tell she didn't wear her bra on. She took down her hair and threw the ponytail holder into her locker and shut it. She put her usual sunglasses on and turned around. Beneath my half-opened eyes, I saw her smirk at me.

She kicked my foot on the couch. "Wake up, princess." And with that she left me alone.

Fuck. What the hell was going on with me? Since when did I ever watch Alex? Maybe it was the heat. And just then, I felt the air conditioning come on.

I instantly fell better.

XXXX

A/N: That was done in Paige's POV. Next chapter will be done in Alex's POV and will keep alternating back and forth. There weren't many lemons here but in future chapters there will be. Don't flame me since this is my first femslash and my first Degrassi fic.


	2. II: Smoke

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for slash, sexual content, language and alcohol usage in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Degrassi characters but I wish I did.

XXXX

Chapter II: Smoke

(Alex's POV)

I left my job and popped a cigarette in my mouth. It was a habit I couldn't kick just yet since it was the only thing keeping me sane since me and Jay had a fight days earlier. Fuck it's cold. I spent my time walking around instead of heading home just yet. My mom was a real bitch in the afternoon and I was waiting until she left for work. I saw Princess Paige leave the theater in something else pink again.

God I hate her. All right, I don't hate her. I don't like her. She seems stuck up and spoiled and still I helped her get her job back. I must becoming soft.

I dropped my blue lighter on the ground. I did not feel like picking it up. I watched the Princess walk over to a blue car. After hearing about her little stunt with Spinner's car, I wondered if she would do it again. If she did, I'd want a front row seat to it.

"Yo, Princess!" I yelled out to her. She jumped and dropped her keys on the parking lot. That was some funny shit. I smirked at her and walked over to her. Ha, she looked confused.

"What do you want Alex?" Paige said to me in her best tone.

"What makes you think I want something?" I asked back. I was holding that cigarette in my hand, grasping it tightly.

"You always want something." Paige said. She opened the door and got into the car but she didn't close the door.

"Well I don't want anything that you'd have to offer." I teased her. I loved doing that. She scowled at me and put the key in the ignition and turned the ignition over. I heard her give off a deep sigh. God, I really wanted my cigarette right now.

"Look, I don't wanna fight with you but I'll try to be nice." Paige said. She was struggling. "Look, I'll give ya a ride home." She offered.

Should I take up her offer and be in a warm car or be walking around here in the fucking cold? Fine, I give in only cause she looked cute. Cute? Yeah I am getting fucking soft.

"A'ight." I said in my best voice. I decided to leave that lighter on the ground. I had plenty more of them in my room.

I got in the car and put on my sunglasses. I saw the Princess put hers on.

"So where you live?" Paige asked me. I looked at her through my sunglasses.

"I'll just show it to you." I said. The bitch inside of me was back.

I wish I had that fucking cigarette right now.

XXXX

I was craving for that cigarette. I was home. The Princess had brought me here. "We're here." She said. She put the car in park.

I didn't say thank you or bye and Princess didn't say anything either. She fucking knew me so well.

"There's a party at my house tomorrow. If you wanna go, you can." And with that Princess Paige drove off.

I'm not going to any fucking party hosted by the Princess Paige.

It wasn't until Jay had called and we both made up in our own way by sex. He told me he was gonna go to the party and I would be going to. I smoked that cigarette and filled my room with its smell. The smell of smoke is the smell of me.

XXXX

A/N: Sorry, no lemons as of yet. It's coming soon, i'm just working up the suspense. Sorry for not making Alex more of a bitch than this. I'm not a bitchy type person so it's kinda hard. Check back for chapter three in Paige's POV entitled, "Whiskey"


	3. III: Whiskey

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for language, sexual content and alcohol usage in the next chapter and probably in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi like I said before in previous chapters.

XXXX

Chapter III: Whiskey

(Paige's POV)

Today was my party. I invited pretty much everyone. And I mean everyone. Just people from the school, of course. With my parents gone and Dylan away at the university, I had the whole house to myself. Now all I have to do is pick an outfit.

Obviously, no more pink. As much as I love that color, I'm pretty sure everyone is sick of me wearing it. Hazel even said she did. I flattened my hair with an iron, getting it straight and looked in the mirror. Now I had the hair down, I could go for clothes.

Since it'll be the last party I'll actually throw if I get caught, might as well go out with a bang. So obviously pants were out of the plan. With the strange heat wave going on, a jean skirt seemed more practical. I chose a blue jean skirt that was short but not too short. With a red top that had a pink outline, I picked out some shoes and got dressed. Again, how the hell did I end up with pink again?

I looked at my alarm clock. It was only 7:55 and I heard the doorbell ring. People are already arriving and from the look outside my window, I was going to have a good time.

I ran downstairs in my party outfit as I like to call it and the doorbell rang again. I brushed my hair down and made sure I was in order. I opened the door and there stood Hazel, Jimmy and Marco.

"Hey, Paige." Hazel said as her usual self. I let her and Jimmy enter and stopped Marco.

"I thought you went to see Dylan." I said to him. I closed the door behind him.

"I did but his roommates said he was out. I wasn't gonna stay and not miss your party." Marco said. Sometimes, he can be so cute.

"Well there's punch and all that other stuff in the living room." I said. He smiled and went where Hazel and Jimmy was. With the stereo system hooked on a local station, they would play every song that's out. That way, everyone is happy.

Minutes went by and a lot of people started to come by. It was only 8:15 and I had all these people in one room or two.

I glanced at the door while being in the mist of a conversation with Ashley and Ellie and saw Jay coming in. If he's here then obviously Alex was too. Though you couldn't miss him and his so-called Montreal Crew, he kissed Alex on the lips for all to see. What a fucking showoff.

"Excuse me." I said to the girls. They said bye and went back to their conversation.

Besides them, Spinner had came also. Even though Spinner and me aren't together anymore, I still had to see him everyday and it was all right between us. He was talking with Craig in the kitchen and I gave both of them a weak smile.

I poured more punch in the bowl that was almost empty. It seemed that everyone was having a good time. Even Emma was smiling. It was surprising to see her after the whole fiasco of him coming back and the fight. As I glanced around the room, I noticed that Jay was alone with the rest of his gang. No Alex in sight.

Now where did she go? She better not be stealing anything from this house. I thought about where I could find her. The upstairs was definitely off limits but I figured where I could find her.

It was then I found myself going down into my basement or my father's den. Furnished with a TV, couches and carpet, I knew I would strike luck here.

And I did and there was Alex sitting on the couch, watching TV.

XXXX

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her. I was standing on the second step before I hit ground.

Alex looked at me and scowled. "What do you think I'm doing, Princess?" It sounded like she was drunk. She probably is drunk. "I'm watching TV. Now leave the fuck alone."

"I'm not letting you stay down here in my basement half drunk." I said back to her. I walked over to her and stood in front of her view.

"Get out my way." Alex said. Yeah, she was drunk. I could definitely smell it.

"What have you been drinking?" I ask her. She pulled out a small silver flat looking bottle.

"It's Jay's whiskey. I stole it out of his pocket when we having sex." Alex said. She had throw in the sex part.

"And you decided to come down into my basement and get drunk?" I asked her. My hands were on my hips and I was still blocking her view. Alex looked up at me and smirked.

"Yeah. Your party was so fucking boring that I'm throwing my own party. Just me and Whiskey here." She took another sip of it. God, that is disgusting.

"This is bullshit," I muttered under my tongue. Alex heard me though.

"Did Princess Paige actually cuss?" she teased. She held up the bottle and gave a cheer. "Here's to you." She drunk some of it again and handed it to me. Like what the hell am I gonna do with it?

"No, thanks." I handed it back to her and she handed it back.

"Aw, come on. It's a celebration of Princess Paige becoming sour." Alex said. If it was the only thing to shut her up, I drunk some of it. What a nasty taste. No wonder I never did whiskey but Alex seemed to handle it.

"It's nasty." I said.

"It's an acquired taste." Alex said back. She took the bottle and sat it on the table. I ended up sitting down next to her. I still could taste that whiskey taste in my mouth. And I started to get hot again. Does heat always follow me where I'm going?

The silence between us was deafening as I let that whiskey travel within my system. As we both sat blindly at the TV screen, I wasn't as hot as I was before but it was still there. I had to remind my dad to get air conditioning down here. And the next thing that happened was still a blur. But I managed to swallow that nasty Whiskey taste and grasp the feel of Alex's drunken lips against mine.

XXXX

A/N: Oh, kissing. I had to put that in before I moved onto Alex's POV. Hers is up next. Remember to r/r and don't flame me cause I have no time for that. But if you wanna give me one, email me it instead, okay? Return back for chapter four in Alex's POV entitled "Pleasure." Ciao.


	4. IV: Pleasure

The Writing's On the Wall 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Degrassi. If I did, would I be writing this story?

Rated: R for sexual content between two girls, language, alcohol usage and all that good stuff.

A/N: This part is done in Alex's POV, just to make sure y'all understand. Enjoy the chapter. And yeah this is OOC I guess since it's my first on Degrassi fanfiction, but anyway, onto the story.

XXXX

Chapter IV: Pleasure

(Alex's POV)

What possessed me to kiss her? I blame it on the whiskey. It was too strong. But it had been a while since I had fucked a girl. Being with jay was great for sex but every once in a while you wanted a girl. I felt her struggle against my lips but I steadied her. It seemed I wasn't the one who wanted this.

Paige was reacting to it better than what I thought. The kissing was hot I must say.

With Jay, it was all about rushing and getting inside of me. With Paige, there was passion. Fuck, how the hell did I get into this situation? I didn't want to think about that. I felt her body press against mine as she kissed me back. She was quite frisky. Her hands were roaming all over the place. But then she stopped and pushed me away.

"I did not just do that." She said. She was breathing heavily and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah you did, Princess. And you liked it." I taunted her, knowing it would make her angry. I didn't get a reply back. I figured she wouldn't say anything more. She licked her lips and was thinking hard. I know how to get her back. I kissed her again on the lips and kissed back more forcefully.

Paige was forceful. That whiskey had done something to her to make her push me down on the couch and put herself on top of me. Unconsciously, I opened me legs to let her in. I blame the whiskey for putting me through this. But the pleasure was fuckin' great. As a drunk right now, I wouldn't care if anyone caught us. Paige probably will but who cares about what she thinks rights now?

As much as I didn't like her, I wanted her. There wasn't going to be any way that I was going to do what she says.

I pushed that bitch off of me and I was on top this time. If she wanted it, she was going to get it. Our tongues met and I could feel that hate when we looked at each other. Bitch please, I knew she wasn't as perfect as everyone thought she was.

My elbow hit the remote button and turned the TV off. That was much better. I didn't need any fucking light around to do this. I could still see her down underneath me trembling. She ain't scared of getting caught but of what I'm gonna do to her. "Aw, don't worry Princess. I won't exactly hurt you." I loved teasing her like that and even in the dark I still could feel her squinting her eyes at me in hate.

I leaned down and kissed her neck, tasting her skin. She tastes fruity, like strawberry or something. It figures, doesn't it? Hearing her whimper made it better for me. At least she was enjoying it. I should have never brought down that whiskey with me.

I got to her chest and waited for her to stop me. She never did. Either she really wanted this or that whiskey I gave her did a number on her. I lifted up that red top of hers and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. I kissed down her chest and her belly button before I went back to her breasts.

Even in the dark I could see they were that white creamy color and her pink perky nipples were out calling me. As I took one of them in between my lips, Paige gasped underneath me. I started to suck on it and bit on it. That got a reaction out of her. I massaged the other breast with my other hand. And then I switched.

"Please," she begged me. Didn't Spinner satisfy her enough? Hell, they may haven't made it to second base.

I left her chest alone and kissed down to her stomach. I could smell her from down here. She was wet and ready. With that whiskey in my system, I decided I wouldn't do that to her just yet. I kissed back up to her body again and found her lips again. Her hands were placed on my hips. We kissed deeper and longer on her parent's couch.

And my hand went down to her legs and felt the heat coming from between them. Paige was whimpering more softly.

I felt her wetness from the outside of her panties and rubbed against it with my finger. That got a moan out of her. I got her to be quiet by kissing her again. And then I pushed over her panties and let myself in. Paige let out a moan. "Didn't Spinner do this with you?" I knew bringing him up would get her angry and it did.

"Fuck you, Alex." She spat back at me.

"Later." I replied.

My thumb had rubbed on her hardened clit, feeling it get wetter. Paige had started to move her hips against my thumb. My extra fingers had found forced their way inside of her, feeling her tight muscles around my two fingers. My other hand was pinching her nipples in pain. Paige started to move against my fingers inside of her, her hips moving back and forth. She moaning and whimpering as I felt her hand in my hair, pulling me to her.

I was going to fuck her over good. Our lips met and I was rocking with her. My fingers were getting pulled tighter and tighter in her hole.

I could feel her going to orgasm on my fingers, and she came all over them. Her juices were flowing out of her. Paige was breathing heavily.

I took out my fingers and felt her calm down. I let her taste herself from my fingers, which she hungrily did. I kissed her on the lips one more time with my tongue inside her mouth and said goodbye.

I left her on the couch in all her sex and took my whiskey bottle with me.

XXXX

A/N: I know it was cruel of me to leave Paige like that but she'll get hers. The next part is also about this chapter but done in Paige's POV. May be posted later on today and also my PR: Tsunami Storm fic may be updated either today or tomorrow. Return back for chapter five.


	5. V: Stimulation

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for sexual content and preferences to alcohol. And also some language is in it too.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Degrassi characters. I wish I did.

A/N: Like the previous chapter done in Alex's POV, the same events will happen but in Paige's POV this time. PLZ r/r and enjoy the chapter.

XXXX

Chapter V: Stimulation

(Paige's POV)

Kissing. That is what Alex was doing with me. She was kissing me. I've never kissed a girl before but it seemed obvious that Alex had. I blame it on that whiskey that she done drunk up. Even if I had a little bit, it was working its way into my system. I was struggling against her lips, trying to stop, but I couldn't. She wanted this and so did I.

Alex, though she was drunk, was coming back with more force. The kissing she had given me made me hot.

With Spinner, I never felt this before. The farthest I got with him was second base. With Alex, there was this lust between our kisses. She tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. Once I felt her hand underneath my top, I pushed her away. "I did not just do that." I said.

"Yeah you did, Princess. And you liked it." Alex said back to me. She was right. Damn. And why was she calling me Princess? I thought about what I was getting myself into and licked my lips. The taste of her lips was not going away.

But Alex kissed me back on my lips again and it was more forceful. If she wanted to play games, I was not going to back down. I pushed her down with my own force and got on top of her, still kissing her. I didn't care about getting caught to tell you the truth.

Alex let me between her legs and she held me tight against them.

I didn't like her. I wouldn't say I hated her because I really didn't. But right now, I just wanted her. I wanted this. But next came a sudden move. Alex pushed me off of her and she was on top of me this time. She was taunting me. Our tongues met and we looked into each other eyes while doing it. I haven't seen so much hate between us.

Alex's elbow hit the remote that was near me and the TV was turned off. That was much better. I didn't want any light around us, especially not now. I started to tremble. I didn't know what she was going to do to me now. I bet she was going to leave me like this. "Don't worry, Princess. I won't exactly hurt you." She said to me. I only scowled at her in the darkness.

She kissed me neck, tasting me. I whimpered from the pleasure. I was enjoying it. I wonder what would have happened if I never came down here or even drunk that damn whiskey.

Alex got to my chest and stopped. Like she was waiting for me to say stop. Hell, I wasn't going to let her stop. Not when we got this far. I never said anything. She lifted my tank up and I remembered that I didn't wear a bra underneath. She kissed down to my stomach and back up to my breasts. Even in the dark, she was examining me. Could she see me in the dark? She felt my breasts and my perky nipples before she took one of them into her mouth. God, that felt good. I gasped out in pleasure. She was sucking and biting it. With the other hand, she massaged the other breast.

And then Alex switched to the other one.

Alex kissed down my stomach, leaving the top half of me in agony. I was so wet and ready for her down there and was anxious to what she was going to do. She kissed my lips again and I put my hands on her hips. Our kisses were deeper and longer. I was going to ruin my parent's couch.

Her hand went down between my legs. She could feel the heat from my hole. I whimpered softly.

She felt my wetness outside of my black cotton panties and pressed against it. I moaned from that. She kissed me again and that silenced my moans that were coming out of nowhere. Alex pushed over my panties and slipped a finger in me. "Didn't Spinner do this with you?" she asked me. She knew how sensitive I was about the subject involving Spinner.

"Fuck you." I spat back at her.

"Later." Alex said. That caught me off guard. And for some reason, I knew she wasn't kidding.

Her thumb was rubbing on my hardened and wet clit and it kept getting wetter. I started to move my hips against her thumb. I wanted more. I wanted to get off. Her other fingers had found themselves inside of my tight hole and my muscles tightened around them. Her other hand was pinching my nipples in pain but pleasure. I moved my hips against her fingers, moving back and forth at my own speed.

I pulled Alex up to me again and kissed her. My hand was in her hair, steadying her.

Our lips met and she was rocking her body with me. Her fingers going in and out of me.

I was going to come. I could feel it coming. Just a little bit more. I erupted and came all over her fingers. I haven't felt an orgasm like that before. Even on my own terms. I was breathing heavily and calming down.

I felt her fingers slip out of me. She put her fingers to my lips and I tasted myself. And she kissed me again on my lips with our tongues against each other. She tasted me too.

But she said goodbye and left me on the couch half-naked and half tired. I heard her footsteps go up the stairs in the basement and the whole time I kept thinking, what the hell did I get myself into?

XXXX

A/N: Well did y'all like it? I'm working on PRTS, my other fic and I can probably update this one soon. Chapter 6 is in the works and is in Alex' POV. It's entitled "Crash." Have any ideas, you can email me, okay?


	6. VI: Crash

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for language, sexual content, adult content and alcohol usage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters as I've said earlier in previous chapters.

A/N: If you've been following, this is chapter 6 of the story and it is done in Alex's POV, okay? Enjoy it.

XXXX

Chapter VI: Crash

(Alex' POV)

I left her there. And I wasn't going back. Damn her for making me do that. But she liked it. I know she did. Fuck her and fuck everything that happened. I went back upstairs and found Jay. "Where you been at?" he asked me. He could smell the liquor off my breath.

"Around." I lied. Yeah I was around with that Paige girl. He kissed me on the lips and put his arm around me.

Minutes went by and I saw Paige come from the basement. She looked flushed and she passed me, completely ignored me. If that's how she wanted to play, then I was going to play it right. I sat down with Jay and his friends and they all talked about some other party they were going to next weekend. Damn, another party? As much as I'm a party girl, I didn't want to go. I'll just lie to Jay and not go at all.

Paige was too busy talking with her little friends. She played it off as if nothing happened. She was good at that.

I saw from the corner of my eye that her friends Hazel and Jimmy, I guess that's his name got up and were heading towards the door. The clock read around 10:15. They obviously had curfews. And Paige escorted them out. After saying her good-byes to them, she closed the door and walked away. Her eyes caught mine and she looked away, scowling at me.

I fucking had her around my finger.

People started to leave the party around 10:30ish. I had a ride back with Jay and he was ready to leave. I heard one of Jay's friends's say to Paige, "Good party." But what the hell does he know? He was putting liquor in his punch and was half drunk. Hell, there were a lot of drunks at this party.

We were the last to leave and Paige had started to clean up. She turned off the stereo and sighed.

"At least something came out of this." I heard her say. She picked up a few cups and threw them in the trash.

"Hey, yo princess!" I called her out. Jay was already in the car waiting.

"What the hell do you want Alex?" Paige said. She was mad at me.

"Nothing." I said back. She marched away from me into the kitchen and I threw away the whiskey bottle. There wasn't much left in it and I wanted to pick on Paige more. So I followed her into the kitchen. She heard my footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be gone with your boyfriend?" She longed the word boyfriend to me. She was standing against the counter firm.

"He doesn't own me." I said back to her. I walked over to her and looked at her. She looked at me back and raised her eyebrow at me. I placed my hands on the counter and was closer to her face. Paige's breathing became a sigh.

"What do you want?" she asked me again. I couldn't tell her the real truth. That was unlike me. Unlike the bad ass in Alex.

"Nothing." I replied back. That bitchiness in me was coming back full force since I wasn't drinking anymore. I leaned in and licked her lips with my tongue. Poor Paige thought I was going kiss her again. I didn't. I left her like I did before in the basement.

Jay was waiting outside in his car and looked at me when I got in. "What took you so long?" he asked me.

"I had to pick on Paige." I said. He just smiled at me and turned the radio on. An Eminem song came on and it was turned up loud.

We pulled out into the street and drove away.

XXXX

After Jay kissed me on the lips and I got to my house, the lights were all out. My mother was at work, and I didn't want her to catch me with whiskey on my breath. She would have my head. Damn her.

I went to my room where the lights were off too and threw myself on the bed. I was getting a headache. Not a migraine like I usually got after drinking so much.

I took off my boots and threw them on the floor and set my sunglasses on my table thing. God, I was so fucking horny again. I couldn't call Jay since he wasn't home yet and I was shit out of luck. I could only do the other thing. Masturbate myself off. Instead of thinking of Jay as I usually did or of some girl from my past, I thought about Paige. Still half-drunk, I didn't care.

I pulled off my black pants and threw them on the floor too. As my hands roamed my body in the dark, I went back to what happened in the basement. It wasn't love or a crush I was feeling. It was just getting someone off. It was just sex. Just harmless sex that I was always crashing in.

XXXX

A/N: That was "Crash" done in Alex's POV. Up next is Paige and it takes place on Monday since the party happened on Saturday. I skipped Sunday cause well, I just don't know. Chapter 7 will be up soon and its entitled "Girls." Have any ideas, email me and don't flame me cause I don't have time to deal with that. If you wanna flame me, do it through an email, huh? Ciao.


	7. VII: Girls

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for language, sexual content and adult content. No alcohol in this part, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I am just borrowing them.

XXXX

Chapter VII: Girls

(Paige's POV)

I haven't seen Alex since the party and I didn't have to work on Sunday so I didn't see her then. But you really can't escape from her in here. At school, you're bound to find her. But I couldn't worry about that or her. I was working on new cheers with Hazel for our Spirit Squad. We have an upcoming basketball game coming up and we wanted to show the other team what we're made of.

It was last period and I was too busy thinking of a new cheer in my head. We were supposed to be reading. I had my book opened but was into the rhyming of the words, I didn't notice that Hazel was getting my attention. "Paige," she whispered.

"Huh?" I wasn't paying attention.

"You know class just got out?" Hazel asked me. It was 2:45 and everyone was leaving, even the teacher, Mr. Woods. I closed my book and put it in my bag. Took my white purse and followed Hazel out the door.

"You've been out of it since the party Saturday." Hazel observed.

Wouldn't she like to know what I've been thinking of? Alex? I am way past her.

"Just dealing with the party and cleaning up. Just tired." Yeah, tired of thinking about Alex and that whole fiasco.

"Hmm, okay." Hazel said. We stopped at her locker, which were 10 lockers away from mine.

I heard a familiar voice laugh and turned around and at the end of the hallway was Jay and his gang. And Alex. Damn her. "I pity our school." I heard Hazel say. I ignored them and their antics and waited for Hazel. She pulled out her yellow and blue pom poms for practice today.

Hazel slammed her locker closed and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah." I said. We walked away and I could feel that I was being watched. Of course when I looked back, Alex was watching me. And I ignored her gaze on me.

XXXX

At practice, I watched the spirit squad go over the routine I taught them. They were doing good. Then JT slid across the floor and yelled out his part. The music stopped and the girls were tired.

"That was good," I said. "Take 10 you guys." The girls sighed and some yelled out in happiness.

Hazel went off and was talking with JT who took his head off. I know how much it is hot in that costume he has to wear. I was thirsty. I forgot to bring that water bottle with me today and left the gym. There was the water fountain, right near the bathrooms for girls and boys. That's not a good place to put that. I heard some kind of moaning coming from the girls' bathroom and I wanted to go in. No, I couldn't do that. That's an invasion of privacy. What the hell?

I peeked in and saw a blonde figure of a girl that I didn't recognize. But with her was Alex. That bitch. Wait a second. I'm not jealous of it. Paige doesn't do jealousy. Well if that's how she was going to play, then she has another thing coming. I closed the door and stood in the middle of the hallway in shock. Well fuck her and fuck that other girl in there.

I wasn't going to stand here and watch this. I had practice to get back too.

XXXX

After practice, I got dressed in my blue jeans and a white tank top. My pink poncho was getting too hot for me and I threw it into my bag. Hazel said goodbye to me since she was getting a ride with Jimmy. I was the last to leave the locker room and went straight to my car.

And there sitting on the steps of the school was Alex and she was smoking. I guess that blonde girl didn't do it for her. "Why are you here?" I asked from behind her. She didn't look back or jump at my words. She just sat there and blew out a smoke ring.

"Nothing." She said. She was lying.

"So was that blond girl not good enough for you?" I said. She turned around at that and I smirked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Naw, she wasn't," Alex replied. She got up and she was wearing that blue button up shirt that was tied up, showing her stomach. "I got sick of her."

"Right. She was that boring." I said. I began to go down the stairs and heard Alex following me. We both crossed the street.

"Smoking this time? What ever happened to your little drinking buddy?" I was referring to her whiskey bottle from the party.

"Gone. It had too much fun." Alex said. For the first time I noticed that we weren't fighting. I didn't feel like it and I wasn't sure about Alex. Alex finished her cigarette and threw it on the ground. She pulled on my arm and stopped me. Turned me around and planted a kiss on my face. I kissed her back somehow. And I pushed her away.

"I'm not going to fall for games, Alex." I said. I got into my car and drove away. Leaving that kiss and Alex behind me.

XXXX

A/N: So, that was chapter seven. This is was only like a little passed 3 pages and that's my limit. Remember to return back for chapter 8 in Alex's POV and the title I won't reveal so you'll just have to wait for that. Ciao.


	8. VIII: Onyx

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: For language, sexual content and adult content for this chapter.

A/N: I had to redo this chapter since the dumb computer actually deleted it so we'll try this again. And this is done in Alex's POV, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Degrassi. I wish I did though.

XXXX

Chapter VIII: Onyx

(Alex's POV)

Work was a bitch. I had to clean up spilled popcorn that a new girl spilled. Dumb ass. I was really pissed off. Not about the damn popcorn but about Jay. I went over to his house before heading straight here and found him with his dick stuck up some chick's ass. Yeah, I've messed around with guys and girls but Jay was fucking her. That makes me hypocrite but I don't care. When we started dating, he agreed that I could do whatever I wanted except fuck guys and he couldn't do the same with girls. He broke his fucking promise. Well fuck him and fuck everything else. I had a scowl on my face and told my manager I was gonna take a break. All she said was okay.

I went into the back room and saw one of the lockers open. A blonde head peaked from the top of it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Just then, Paige's head came to view.

"Getting a few things." Paige said. She grabbed a thing of lip-gloss and a book of out of there. "Why aren't you working?" she closed the locker.

"I'm taking a break." I sat on the couch and pulled a smoke out of my pocket. I lit it up and breathed it in. I looked upset. I always looked like I had beef with something but I looked angrier than that.

"Are you okay" Paige asked me. She's always trying to find a way of figuring out something. She walked over to me slowly, like she was afraid of me. I knew I had that intimidation down. She stood right in front of me and looked down at me. Her hair was flipped out as usual and she was wearing a red shirt that was tight around her and black jeans.

I finished my cigarette and put it out. Instead of answering with a direct question, I put my fingers within her jean loopholes and pulled her closer to me. She stood in between my legs. I don't know why I was strangely attracted to Paige. She didn't stop me or say no. She just came to me. I scooted back to the couch with my back against it and I pulled Paige on top of me. I was horny as fuck. Paige opened her legs and sat on mine. My hands rested at her waist.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked me. I didn't reply but gave her a kiss on her lips. She kissed me back and pulled away. "I shouldn't be doing this." She said.

"It's too late. You've had your chance to walk away when you did." I said to her. A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Alex? You have five minutes to get back to work." I heard my boss say. Shit.

Paige got up off of my legs and I got up off the couch. The cigarette smell was still there. Paige was about to leave through the exit but I stopped her. I whispered in her ear, "Tonight at your place. I'll give ya a chance to walk away from this." And I left her in the back room. I seemed to do that lately. Leaving Paige like that. It felt good. But I was feeling better about that thing with Jay.

Instead, I was looking forward to Princess Paige's answer.

XXXX

Work was done for the day. Thank god. I left immediately to get away. I reached into my pocket of my jacket and noticed I ran out of cigarettes. Fuck, I really wanted one. Usually Jay got them for me but I didn't want to see his damn face. I was ignoring his name in my head and focused on where I was going.

Like I said, I was going to Paige's. I don't know why I wanted her. She was different. Such a goody two shoes, a major prep. I knew that helping her keep her job I was changing my mind about her. But I really wanted to fuck her too.

I got to Paige's house a lot faster than what I thought. Next thing I knew I was in front of her house. I checked my watch and it was only a little after 10. It was fucking cold outside. I rang the doorbell. Damn, Paige better come on. Then I heard the locks on the door becoming unlocked. And there she stood.

Paige's hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a white tank top and black PJ pants. "Oh yeah. I know why you're here." Paige said. She opened the door wider for me and I went in only cause it was cold. She locked the door behind me and went up the stairs. I followed her. We're going to her room. Great. Just when I entered the room, which was lit, I got to her bed. I wanted to get this over with. "So what's your answer?" I asked her.

Paige didn't answer me but instead pushed me on the bed. Paige was aggressive. She was never aggressive unless she wanted something. Ha, she fucking did want me. I only smirked as she crawled to the bed and placed herself over my body. "Why don't I just show you my answer instead?" she whispered in my ear.

I couldn't say no to this. I couldn't resist her. And when she showed me her answer, all I had to say was goddamn.

XXXX

A/N: Chapter 8 was deleted earlier by accident that got me all upset. But I redid it and I'm more satisfied with this one than the other one. Also, I'm involved in a degrassi rp over at If you wanna join it, go to and there are a lot of characters still open. Just to let y'all know, I'm playing Ashley  Anyway, return back for chapter 9 done in Paige's POV.


	9. IX: Lust

The Writing's On the Wall 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Degrassi. I wish I did though.

Rated: R for language, sexual content and adult content.

A/N: Thanks to the reviews. It'll keep me going. And this part is done in Paige's POV since the last chapter was done in Alex's POV, okay? That is just to get you up to speed. Now on with the story!

XXXX

Chapter IX: Lust

(Paige's POV)

I've thought about. God knows how long I've thought about it. I had came to a decision and it wasn't easy. If I went along with this, there was a good chance that everyone at school would know. But on the flipside, I wasn't involved with anyone and after Spinner and I broke up, I was just looking around for something. I guess that something is Alex. Of all people, it was her. But she showed off this bad ass attitude that I knew wasn't her. I should know. I'm like that. Well, Alex is way worse in that department than me but I could see right through her even though I won't admit it.

I mean, there were two choices that I ended up picking one. And what I picked would definitely change everything.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to the radio. I think it was old country song? I don't really remember but I got finished getting dressed for bed. My mom checked on me and said goodnight. She was calling from her cell phone since she was staying after work to do some papers or something like that. That meant I would be alone in my own house with Alex.

I went online to my laptop and checked any emails. I got 2 from Marco, 1 from Hazel and a chain letter from Dylan. I was too busy replying back to them that I didn't hear the doorbell until a second.

I got up off the bed and put my laptop away. Peeked out the window and saw Alex standing at my door. She was shivering. It must have been cold. I decided to leave my light on and went downstairs. "Okay, I'm coming." I said to no one. I got to the door and unlocked the two locks we had on the door. And there stood Alex. I just looked at her. She didn't appear to be happy but she didn't look pissed at the world like earlier at the theater.

"Oh, yeah. I know why you're here." I said. I actually forgot. I'm such a forgetful blonde. I opened the door wider for her and I only did it since it was cold outside. I locked the door behind Alex and went up the stairs. No words were passed between us. I heard her follow me up the stairs. I turned left at the hallway and went to my room. It looked really bright.

"So what's your answer?" Alex asked me impatiently. Jeez, she was really anxious.

I didn't answer her question but instead I decided to show her. That's when I got aggressive and pushed Alex on the bed. She landed with a thump. Alex looked off guard. I was only aggressive cause I wanted her. That was my answer to her question.

Alex smirked at me and I crawled on my bed to her. And I placed myself on top of her, with my two legs on the sides of her. I leaned to her ear and said, "Why don't I just show you my answer instead?" I nuzzled her neck and felt a strange smell of vanilla. I liked vanilla. I got off her and was rubbing her stomach under her shirt. She took off her jacket and threw it on the floor.

Alex sat up against my bed and I was straddling her. Her hands were on my hips. It was just like earlier at the theater on the couch. But this time, there would be no one to stop us. That was the major difference. We both leaned in and kissed slowly. Alex's tongue had snaked out and was wanting to get inside my mouth. And I let her. Our tongues were going against each other and I liked it. "Take off your shirt." Alex told me and I did. This time, I was wearing a bra underneath and it was a deep purple color that I got from Victoria's Secret a few weeks ago.

She pulled down the straps of it and kissed my shoulder. Down to my chest, she stopped to undo the back. God, it felt like it took forever. But I felt the bra coming off and my breasts were open for her to see. In Alex's eyes I saw hunger. Hell, with Spinner, he never saw my breasts. We never even got this far. So how come it's different with Alex?

Alex kissed down my chest and had paused at the sight of my perky pink nipples. They were getting really hard. Probably from the cold outside sneaking in here or the fact that I was anxious. Very anxious. Alex began to massage my left breast with her hand and took the nipple of the right one between her teeth. She sucked on them and licked on them. Her flicking her tongue had drove me crazy! Then she switched to do the same on the other one. Damn her for making me feel good.

I helped Alex take off her shirt and she was wearing a black bra underneath. I wanted to repay the favor. So I took her bra off and threw it on the floor. We were now naked from the waist up. I kissed her neck and sucked on it while feeling her breasts. Her was almost the same size as mine were, which was interesting. Once I got down to her chest, I kissed slowly to create anticipation and that's what I got. I kissed around her breasts before taking one of them into my mouth. I'd never done this before but I was a quick learner.

I sucked on one of her nipples and felt her hand on my hair and she pulled off my ponytail holder. My hair was down but I didn't care. The next thing was I heard her whisper my name. That turned me on. I switched breasts and went to the other one, sucking on it. Then we moved on to something else. Our pants had come off when we separated but we came back together when I got back on top of her again and she was sitting up. We were under my blue covers and the light was turned off.

Now it was nothing but us and the light from outside. "Please, please." I begged Alex. With her hands firmly on my hips, I rocked against her. She was rocking against me too. We were moving slow and then we got faster. I really wanted to come really bad. And when I did, I was a little tired. Alex came after me and it was only 10:30. I thought we were finished, but we weren't.

Alex had got on top this time and we kissed again. No need to get emotions in the way. It was just harmless sex. She kissed me on my lips again and her hands spread open my legs. She kissed down my chest and past my stomach. I knew what she was gonna do. I read about this online and heard about it around school. But once her tongue touched my clit, I knew why a lot of girls liked it.

Her tongue flicked over it and she was well hidden underneath my covers. I only hoped this pleasure wasn't going away but I knew it would. I bet that tomorrow everything would go back to what it was.

XXXX

A/N: Lemons in this part! Anyway, chapter 10 will be up around either tomorrow or Wednesday. Also with the PR: Tsunami Storm fic will be updated around tomorrow or Wednesday. And I'm sorta advertising for the RP I'm in for Degrassi. If ya love Degrassi so much, you can play them. Email me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo to give you the info to apply for an application. The available characters are Craig, Marco, Jimmy, JT, Toby, Sean, Chris, Liberty, Rick, Dylan, Chester and Danny. 


	10. X: Solace

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for language, sexual content and adult content.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi or the characters, okay?

A/N: I am warning you of Alex/Jay, Alex/Amy and Alex/Paige couplings. And this is chapter 10 of this fic done in Alex's POV. And thanks to all whom have reviewed.

XXXX

Chapter X: Solace

(Alex's POV)

I woke up around 5 in the morning. I remembered I wasn't at my house. Or in my room, for that. My room wasn't this big and I didn't have a laptop or a blow up couch in the corner. I was in Paige's room. Then I remembered what we did last night. For a first timer, Paige was great. I turned over and sat up. Paige was still asleep. And I was still naked. I had to get home. I got out of bed without making a sound and walked around her room naked. I decided to leave my bra off and put my shirts back on. My pants were back on and so were my shoes.

I left her room without a sound and closed the door behind me. It didn't slam, thank God.

After sneaking out of Paige's house, I went back home.

When I got there, it was empty. My mother must have gone off to work. She probably didn't notice that I was gone. Figures. I had school in 2 hours and decided to get more sleep. That's when I fell on the couch and knocked myself out.

XXXX

I heard pounding at my door. Who the fuck could it be? Only Jay and Amy knew where I lived and I assumed it wasn't Amy. The familiar car was sitting outside my house and it was Jay. "I tried calling you. Where were you last night?" he asked me when I opened the door.

"Not here." I said. We just stood there looking at each other. I hated that. There wasn't talking, just looks.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry about fucking that girl the other day." He apologized? He must of really been sorry or in love with me? Huh, fuck love. I wasn't a love person. I was more a fuck them then leave them kind of girl.

"Fine." I said. I didn't have much to say. He came in the house and kissed me hard on the lips. I missed that from him. That was the good part about fucking Jay, he always gave these really hard and forceful kisses. He picked me and I slammed the door with my hand.

The next 45 minutes were nothing but bliss. Nothing but hot sex between us. And I missed the sex part more than anything. But it went by too soon when it was time to go to school. I didn't want to go. I wanted to skip it but I've already skipped school so many times that I had to go. It was either that or get expelled and my mother would have my head if that happened. Jay said he would wait for me in the car.

I jumped in the shower and took a quick one, got dressed in black jeans and a black wife beater top. My sunglasses were on my head and I grabbed my house keys and got out the door. Only 15 minutes until first period starts.

XXXX

I hate school. I fucking hate it. Only good thing about it is lunch and when school is over. I was hanging out with Jay, Amy and some others at our lunch table in the cafeteria. We were playing truth or dare. Well, the sexual version of truth or dare. While we were laughing in the corner, I saw a familiar blonde enter. This time it wasn't pink anymore. It was red and blue jeans. Her hair wasn't flipped out. Instead it was straight. She looked like a different person. She must of felt me looking at her cause she glanced over in the corner and saw me. She looked away quickly and sat at her usual table with Marco and her other friends.

Well, fuck her. I already did that, heh. It was mine turn for truth or dare. I chose dare. Michael, a friend of Jay's dared me to go into the girls' bathroom with Amy and make out.

I had no problem with that. I've kissed Amy before but I was drunk as fuck. We only did it at parties since guys were really into watching us but I wasn't drunk. Amy didn't really say much but "Come on."

I nodded and the guys cheered and hollered. Some tables looked at us while we were leaving. Even Paige looked at us.

Amy, a drunk like me, followed me into the nearest girls' bathroom. It was empty. I checked the stalls for legs. We went into the last stall and Amy closed the door and locked it. We started out kissing. She reminded me of Jay when we both kissed. It wasn't close to the kisses I had with Paige but it was close. And the kissing became touching and touching turned into fucking.

I'm such a lucky girl.

XXXX

Amy left the bathroom first and I would go next. I left the bathroom door and almost bumped into the tree hugger, Emma. "What where you're going." I told her and walked away. I swear I heard her call me bitch.

Down the hall I saw Princess Paige and Marco on a bench talking. What were they talking about? I didn't know and I certainly didn't care.

XXXX

A/N: That was chapter 10 of Writing's on the Wall. Next chapter is done in Paige's POV and the intro of a new character. Who could it be? I know but you don't. You'll find out in the next chapter, okay? Have any ideas, email me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo and r/r. Ciao.


	11. XI: Forbidden

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for language, adult content and sexual content, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi characters except Jason.

A/N: I'm warning y'all of Paige/OF coupling and also, Marco and Dylan will make an appearance in it too. And PLZ r/r this one, too. Thanks to all the reviews, also.

XXXX

Chapter XI: Forbidden

(Paige's POV)

I woke up alone. I figured as much. She wouldn't stay. She's what I thought she would be. Great in bed but never great when you're not in bed. I sighed and got myself up. I was naked underneath my sheets. Thank God it's Saturday. I threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt and my cell went off. I checked who it was. It was Marco. On the second ring, I answered. "Hello?" I asked. Marco said he was going up to the university to see Dylan and that there was a party going on that night. Of course I accepted to go. But I told him I had to meet him at the Dot Grill cause I needed to tell him something.

I had to tell someone about this. And why not Marco? I mean, even though he's a boy, he'll understand, right?

I took a shower and went back to my room. I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a matching jacket. My mom called for breakfast from downstairs. I was hungry and I was smelling pancakes.

"So, did you have any trouble last night?" my mom asked me.

"Um, no." I said. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and there was bacon on the side. I got the syrup and butter and did what anyone would do with pancakes, eat them. My mom told me that she was working late again. I told her I was going to visit Dylan at the university. She said it would be all right.

After breakfast was over, my mom left for work and I was at home by myself. I watched a few cartoons and music videos and the doorbell rang. It had to be Marco since I invited him over. I recognized the figure with a hat on his head. Yeah, that was him. I unlocked the locks and opened the door for him. "Hey, Paige." He said.

"Hey. Come on in." I moved over to let him in and when I did, I locked the door behind us.

"So, what's the big emergency?" Marco asked me as we entered the kitchen. I got thirsty. Looked in the fridge and found orange juice, milk and a few cans of Pepsi and Sprite. I picked a Sprite for me and gave Marco a Pepsi.

"Look, I've got like this huge secret and I feel like I need to tell someone. That's why I called you. You'd probably understand." I took a sip of my pop.

Marco opened his and sat at a stool at the bar. I sat across from him. "Something's different." Marco said. "I got it!"

I anticipated on what he thought. "You had sex, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you caught me." I said sarcastically. "I got laid."

"I knew it." Marco said. He placed his Pepsi down and took his hat off. "So who was the lucky guy?"

"You mean, lucky girl?" I said. Marco raised an eyebrow at me and was sort of speechless.

"Girl? When did this happen?" Marco asked.

"A week ago. And you'll never guess who it was with." I told him. I didn't want to reveal the name just yet but he was way off on naming all the girls in our class. Like Jennifer, Tanya, Laura.

"Marco, it's someone who is in the council with you." I gave him a hint. He gasped and figured it out.

"Alex? You had sex with Alex? Wow." Marco said. "Well did you like it?"

"No." I lied.

"No?" Marco knew I was lying.

"I mean, it was great and things between us have been building up and I guess last night was the final straw. It felt like it was something but I know to her it didn't." I explained.

"Well, you've gotta test her." Marco said. I looked confused. Hell, I was confused. "I mean, if you wanna talk about this, you got to make her come to you."

"And how am I gonna do that?" I asked back. We left the kitchen, we went to the living room and sat down on the couch. The TV was still on.

"Try ignoring her. Or make her jealous." Marco said.

"Alex seems like a person who doesn't do jealousy." I said.

"True but we don't really know much about her either. Look, I'm taking you to a party and just forget about everything right now." Marco said.

A party could do good for me.

XXXX

I was at the University that night with Marco. Just a half an hour drive. I didn't drive, Marco did. We saw Dylan who was waiting for us. "Paige, how's the home front?" Dylan asked me.

"Boring." I replied. It was nice to see him again and seeing Dylan putting an arm around Marco.

"Well the party already started. Let's go." Dylan said.

All three of us went to a large part of the university I've never seen before. It was huge and music was blasting. College students were drinking and dancing around each other.

A few minutes later, I was watching Dylan and Marco dancing on the dance floor.

"Hey, are you Dylan's sister?" a girl who looked Latin asked me.

"Yeah I am." I replied.

"Oh. I'm in Dylan's psychology class. I'm Maria." I shook her hand.

"Paige." I said.

"Wanna get out of here and talk somewhere quiet?" Maria asked me.

"Sure." I followed her out of the party and we were outside again. I could actually hear things.

Later on, Maria and me had a good time talking with each other. She seemed very nice and was very pretty. She was a freshman like Dylan was and had an older sister, Carmen. We exchanged numbers since we enjoyed talking to each other. She was different from Alex and even Spinner.

I liked her. I liked her a lot but what did it mean?

XXXX

A/N: That was chapter 11 of Writing's on the Wall. Chapter 12 will be up soon and it is in Alex's POV, k? PLZ r/r and return back. Also, the PRTS fic will be updated soon and The Guardian Series of Smallville will be updated soon, also.


	12. XII: Jealousy

The Writing's On the Wall 

Rated: R for language, some sexual content and adult content.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Maria, okay?

A/N: I kinda confused myself with the last 2 chapters so we'll assume they were on Friday and this chapter picks up on Saturday, okay? And this is done in Alex's POV this time.

XXXX

Chapter XII: Jealousy

(Alex's POV)

Finally, it's the weekend. I was thinking of hanging out with Jay and Amy and the others today. Haven't seen Paige in a while. Not that I was wondering where she is. I got dressed that morning in my usual clothes. You know, typical pants, tank top and my hair was somewhat straight. Mom was at work, which was a very good thing. A car horn went off outside and it was Jay's car. I saw Amy's head through the window. "Alex, get out here!" Amy yelled. Any louder, she could have been heard outside of town.

I grabbed the house key and got out the door. Jay opened the door from the inside and I hopped in and we drove off. "So where are we going?" I asked Jay.

"Um, just somewhere. We're going to the Dot since I'm hungry." Jay said.

"You're always hungry." I said. I kissed him on the lips and turned up the radio. An Eminem song was playing.

Getting to the Dot was a lot quicker than I thought since 5 minutes went by and we were already there. Amy was the first to get out. I got out and Jay took my hand and we went into the Dot together. There weren't a lot of people there. In the corner were Marco and some girl. I thought he was gay. The girl didn't seem his type though. She had straight brown hair, looked Latino and wore a white tank top that said, Rebel.

The three of us sat at a nearby table. I assumed that Marco and the girl were together but I was wrong when from the back appeared Paige. Paige looked different. She looked happy if that's how I can describe her. She sat next to the girl and from what I saw, they were too cuddly.

Marco said something that made them both laugh. I didn't like it. Wait, why did I say that? It sounded like I'm jealous. Fuck, Alex doesn't do jealousy. But what I was feeling sure did feel green.

XXXX

Marco had left first from the Dot, leaving Paige and the other girl alone. Their thighs were touching. Paige was giggling and the other girl smiled at her. Jay and Amy were too busy fighting over fries that I followed Paige into the backroom again. I assumed she had to go to the bathroom since she scoffed down 3 cokes.

I glared behind the girl's head and went into the room that said Ladies. Paige was standing in front of the mirror, fixing herself. She looked over at me and snorted. "Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"What the fuck do you care?" I asked back. I walked to the other side of her and played with the sink.

"Well I saw you eyeing us and now you're following me. I say that's stalking." Paige said. She took a deep breath and looked at me. "What are you doing in here, Alex?" She got closer to me, so close that I could feel her breath on my cheek. "Tell me the truth?"

Instantly, my hand went around her waist and I pulled her closer to me. "Because." I said. I kissed her neck.

"Because why?" Paige asked me back. She gave a soft moan into my shoulder.

"Because. You ask too many questions." I said. I kissed her on the lips and she responded back. "So who is she?" I asked Paige. She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyebrow was raised.

"Just a friend." Paige only said. She kissed my neck but I wasn't finished with the questions.

"What's her name?"

"It's Maria, okay?" Paige said. "God, you ask too many questions." We kissed again. And it wasn't one of those fast paced kisses with lust. This was more of a long and passionate one. More like the ones Jay and me did in our spare time. "Besides, it sounds like you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I pushed her away and was about to leave but she called out.

"Hey," Paige said. She walked over to me with her small red purse and kissed my cheek. "I understand why." And she left me in the restroom. But once I left, I saw her and Maria leaving. Maria. I didn't like the girl and I didn't even know her.

"Yo, Alex. Let's go." Amy said. She and Jay were about to leave. I was scowling again. I can feel it in my face.

We left the Dot and dropped Amy off at her house. Jay and I went to the Ravine and made out. And the whole time I kept thinking about what Paige and Maria were doing.

I'm not jealous. Or am I?

XXXX

A/N: Another death in the family sorta had me on a writer's block but writing this is and my other fics are making it better for me to deal. Next chapter will be done in Paige's POV and remember to r/r and come back for chapter 13. Ciao.


	13. AN

A/N: I'm not gonna be able to update in a week since I have to Florida for a funeral. That's like the 3rd death in the family this month. So I just wanted to let you guys know but once I'm back I'll work on chapter 15 of PRTS and chapter 13 of Writing's On the Wall, the Degrassi fic.

Also, If you are a fan of the TV show, Degrassi, I sort of made a community/RPG of it entitled "Behind the Scenes—A Degrassi Actor RPG" If you wanna participate, email me at darknlovely882003 at yahoo and I'll give you the information. Or you can go to the LiveJournal web site and look up in the user name, behinddtng


	14. XIII: Strawberry

The Writing's On the Wall

Rated: R for language, sexual content and some adult content.

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. Been kinda busy with other things but here is chapter 13.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Degrassi characters except Maria okay?

XXXX

Chapter XIII: Strawberry

(Paige's POV)

The three of us left the Dot after I had a little run in with Alex in the restroom. To tell you the truth, I don't think she knows what she wants. I mean, we have sex and she completely ignores me and then corners me in the bathroom. She knows what she's doing but I can't wait around on her. I have to focus on other things. Like hanging with Marco and Maria.

Maria. She's a real sweetie. Very nice and beautiful is she. I do think about her you know? About what would happen if I never met her or if she went to Degrassi. That would be awkward.

We dropped Marco off at his house and he said he had to take a call. In other words, talk to Dylan. It seemed like everything was perfect. Maria was a nice girl, Marco completely accepted it and the day wasn't raining and that was a first this whole week. "So what's Degrassi like?" she asked me.

"Full of drama I would say." I said back. And I was right. It was nothing but drama since we first arrived there and now. Then Maria said she had to get back to the university but her mother was going to pick her up. That was good. I didn't feel like driving anyway. But before she left, she gave me a tight hug. And somehow I hugged back. She smelled like vanilla and she said I smelled like strawberries. I washed my hair with that herbal essence shampoo that smells fruity. I guess strawberries came out of that.

A few minutes later, I met Maria's mother and she's nice too. Just like Maria. And like that she left but we left our numbers in each other hands. Now it was time to get home. My mom works late and my father is just never home when I'm there. But I like being at home by myself. But once I stepped into the door, the phone rang. It had to be Marco. And I was right.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"What happened with Maria?" he asked me. So nosy.

"She went home." I said. I kinda missed her but she was just a girl.

"Oh. Well why don't we go see a movie tonight? I heard when Zombies Attack is good." Marco suggested. I could hear the newspaper in the background rustle. And I did want to go see it. But not alone. I sorta quease at horror movies. But I wanna go, especially with Marco.

"Sure. What time?" I asked him. I checked the clock on the wall. It was only 3 in the afternoon.

"How about 6? I'll pick you up." Marco said.

"Okay. I'll see ya then." I said. We both said goodbye and I hung up the phone. I checked my cell for any messages. One from Ellie and one from Hazel. I got 2 from Ashley about a party next week and Marco even called. I would just have to call them later on today. I went upstairs to my room and took off my jacket and purse. I turned the radio on and out came Joss Stone. Marco liked her and so did Hazel. I heard of her but I never heard her sing. She has a really nice voice. Very bluesy type of voice.

I lay down on my bed and it was cold. And then the song changed to something else. Maybe I'll just take a nap. I have 3 hours to do nothing so why not? It was easy for me to sleep and in fifteen minutes I was out like a damn light.

XXXX

I woke up around 5: 35 and it was perfect timing. I still had to change clothes for the movie, which made no sense since it was going to be dark. I heard a car pulling up and I recognized the loud music from it. That was Marco. I decided to keep the same top on and change my jeans to white pants instead. I left my hair down and grabbed my purse and shoved my cell inside.

The doorbell rang. I was getting there. I turned off the radio and reminded myself to call my mother sometime tonight. The doorbell rang again. I rushed downstairs and turned on the nearby lamp. And opened the door. There stood Marco. He changed his clothes too. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." We both walked outside and he went to the car. I went to lock the door with my key. I checked the time on my watch. Wow, time sure does fly by. I go into the passenger's seat and Marco had the radio on.

"Seatbelts." He reminded me. I hardly remember to wear one and it was always the other person in the car to say so.

And we were off. An old Ricky Martin song was playing. I guess it was the duet with Christina Aguilera since it was really slow in the beginning. And then Marco asked me the question was longing to hear.

"How did you and Alex, you know?" he asked. He stopped at a red light.

"I have no idea and I was there." I replied back. "But that is a thing of the past. It just happened."

"Right." Marco wasn't buying it. The light turned to green. "Sure it is."

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked him.

"Fine." Marco said. Luckily we were already at the theater. I didn't want to get into any conversation containing the name Alex in it. Marco paid for the tickets and I paid for the refreshments. Popcorn with lots of butter for Marco and I got a Coke and some twizzlers. I haven't had them in a long time. The theater itself was still showing those long and overplayed commercials and advertisements. I should know, I work in a theater.

Marco and I decided to seat near the back. We went up the stairs and we sat 3 rows from the last row. I sat down in the seat in the aisle in case I had to go to the bathroom.

The lights dimmed a bit and then the previews came in. I was so caught up in the conversation with Marco that I didn't even notice a couple sit down far from us. "Jay, wait until the lights go off." I recognize that voice. It was Alex and Jay. My eyes narrowed at them. And Marco looked over too.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Marco said. He turned around and faced the screen. I did too. I wanted to forget about them and Alex especially. I pulled out my strawberry lip-gloss out of my purse and put it on. The smell was so intoxicating.

Then the lights completely dimmed, making it really dark. As Marco and I watched the movie, I could hear kissing sounds. It was probably those two. So immature to make out in the middle of a movie but was it as bad as having sex with someone in your father's den? I didn't know and I really didn't care. I just wanted to watch the movie.

But I felt as if I was being watched. I looked behind Marco's head to see Alex holding onto Jay, kissing her neck and she was watching me. And even in the dark, I could see her giving a wink at me.

XXXX

A/N: Since summer break is going to start soon, I may have time to update this fic and the others more often. Have any ideas for this fic, email them to me.


	15. XIV: Vodka

The Writing's On the Wall 

Disclaimer: I own other characters you do not recognize but I do not own Alex, Paige, or anyone else from Degrassi.

Rated: R for various reasons.

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. It's summer break and I may have much time to update this and my PR fic, "Tsunami Storm" so we'll see what happens in the future. P.S. this chapter is done in Alex's POV.

XXXX

Chapter XIV: Vodka 

(Alex's POV)

The movies. Why the fuck did Jay want to come here for? I work in one and I didn't want to go. But Jay persuaded me with a little kiss. Okay, more than a kiss. Besides, I knew we weren't gonna watch the damn movie anyway if you get my drift. We were gonna ask Amy but um, she said no. So I thought what the hell? Might as well have it an actual "date."

When Zombies Attack is what we're gonna go see. I hate these zombie flicks. Always the same thing. Zombies come back and try to eat the flesh off our body. Pretty much the whole damn story. But Jay paid for everything including popcorn, which he never did. Talk about weird huh?

The previews started when we came in and we were gonna sit in the back so people won't watch us make out and believe me, they do. But somehow we sat 3 rows from the back and sat on the other side. I was on the end in the aisle cause I usually go to the bathroom a lot during movies. Maybe I got some strange bladder problem. Hmm, whatever.

The lights dimmed and that's when Jay started the touching. His hand went up my leg and settled on my left breast. Whoever invented lights, thank you. Our lips touched and we were on full make out mode. "Damn it, Jay, wait until the lights go off." I muttered. But while he kissed and sucked on my neck, I felt like I was being watched. And who would have thought, there was Mr. President himself, Marco. And with him was Princess Paige. Again, I run into her everywhere. This town is way too fucking small.

I grabbed Jay closer to me and I saw Paige peek over Marco to watch us. And I winked at her and smiled. But I forgot about her and focused on Jay who did wonders with his hands and where they were would get us kicked out of the theater.

Huh, this is too good to be true.

XXXX

I got tired of making out. I mean, how can you get tired of making out? But after a while, you can't do more in a public place, let alone in a movie theater. Jay and I decided to watch the damn movie since Jay paid his money for it. I understand and if I spent my money, I would want my money's worth. But on the way, I saw Paige holding the popcorn bucket in her hand and walking down the stairs.

This should be interesting, I thought. "Be right back." I told Jay.

"Aiight." He said back. I left my black jacket behind and was wearing a black wife beater and baggy black pants. Seemed everything was black today. I saw Paige standing in line, waiting.

I smirked and walked casually behind her. "What are you doing here?" I whispered in her ear. Paige jumped a little at my voice.

"Seeing a movie. What are you here for? Another make out scene with Jay?" she spat back.

"Enjoying the show are you?" I whispered back. I love messing with her. I placed my hands on her hips but she brushed them away and moved up as the line moved. She's not getting away that easily. "I bet you like watching it." I said into her ear. Her breathing got a little raspier. "You probably get off on it. Fantasize in your little seat in the dark touching yourself. Wishing that it was me." I said some more.

"Stop it." Paige whispered back.

"Fine. But you know I'm right. Deep down in that cold hearted soul of yours, you know I'm right." I said and I brushed past her to the bathroom.

I fucking had her. I had her in my grasp. But why the fuck did I feel kinda of, I don't know, bad? I don't feel that at all. I'm becoming a softie. I went to the bathroom and it was empty. I stood in front of the mirror and saw pen marks on my hands. How the fuck did that happen? I got that pink colored soap and turned the water to hot. I didn't even notice that the door opened and footsteps came to me.

"You just love fucking with me don't you?" It was Paige and she looked pissed. I dried off my hands with the paper towels.

"Did I already do that?" I teased her. I threw my trash in the large black trashcan.

"Don't play that." Paige said. She came over and grabbed my shoulders. "Why do you do it? Why do you always mess with me?" she asked me.

"Because I can Paige. And it's because you let me do it." I said. I moved out of her grasp and went straight to the door but Paige is too fast. She closed the door before I even had a chance to open it all the way. Damn her.

"No. Tell me the truth. Is it cause you don't like me?" She asked me. I looked at her and tried to avoid my eyes from hers. "Or is it that you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." I spat out.

"Then what the fuck is it?" Paige said.

"It's cause.." I tried to say. Fuck, I never get nervous.

"It's cause why?" Paige asked.

"It's because I like you." I said.

"What?" Paige looked confused.

"You fucking heard me. Now get out my way, bitch." I opened the door wide enough with all the rage in me. I stormed back into the theater and found Jay half-asleep in the seat. "We're leaving." I snatched up my jacket.

"We are?" Jay asked, still half-asleep.

"Yeah now get your ass up." I said. Jay got up and followed me down the stairs. I wanted to get the farthest away from this place.

Especially from Paige.

And I have Mr. Vodka waiting for me at home to numb the pain.

XXXX

A/N: I got inspired to write this part while watching a Degrassi marathon. Chapter 15, in Paige's POV will be uploaded soon. Sorry for making Alex sort of soft but it just sorta happened. But I made it up by calling Paige a bitch. Also, my PR series, "Tsunami Storm," will be update tomorrow. And you guys should check out my livejournal. The link is in my info if you wanna visit it.


	16. XV: Sex

The Writing's on the Wall 

Rated: R for obvious reasons.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Degrassi but I own Maria.

A/N: Until I am finished with this fic, I will not be updating my PR fics until I am completely finished with the story. And I'm thinking of a sequel considering I know the ending to this fic. Just review like y'all always do and onto chapter 15.

XXXX

Chapter XV: Sex

(Paige's POV)

The nerve of her even to look at me. I swear if we weren't in a public place, I'd let her have it. But all I can hear is kissing noises from down the row. Fuck, I give up. I looked for an excuse to get away for a minute. And Marco's popcorn bucket was half-empty. "Want more popcorn?" I asked him.

"Sure." He handed the bucket to me and I got up and left. Went down the stairs and left the theater to a line of people at the food place thing.

I stood there behind this guy and his son who looked about 5.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear. I jumped a little but it was Alex, as usual.

"Seeing a movie. What are you here for? Another make out scene with Jay?" I spat at her.

"Enjoying the show are you?" Alex said back to me. She was very close to me as in extremely close. She placed her hands on my hips but I brushed them away and moved up as the line moved. "I bet you like watching it." She said into my ear and for some reason, my breath got raspier. "You probably get off on it. Fantasize in your little seat in the dark touching yourself. Wishing it was me." Alex said.

"Stop it." I said back. In my mind I was begging for her to stop because it was making it worse.

"Fine. But you know I'm right. Down in that cold hearted soul of yours, you know I'm right." Alex brushed past me and left. I saw she was going to the bathroom.

This discussion was so not over.

XXXX

I gave Marco his popcorn back and told him I was going to the bathroom. I lied about having to go really bad but I wanted to settle something with Alex.

I saw some woman come out of the bathroom wearing a fanny pack and I entered the bathroom. There was Alex leaning over the sink and I just wanted to know what her deal was. She heard my footsteps coming towards her. "You just love fucking with me don't you?" I asked her. I was pissed.

Alex dried off her hands with those paper towels in the container. "Didn't I already do that?" she teased me again. She fucks with my mind. Damn her.

"Don't play that." I said. I grabbed her shoulders. "Why do you do it? Why do you always mess with me?" I asked her.

"Because I can Paige. And it's because you let me do it." Alex said to me. She moved out of my hands and was about to head for the door but I wasn't going to give up that easily and let her win. I quickly got up to her speed and blocked from leaving. I closed the door after she tried to open it.

"No. Tell me the truth. Is it cause you don't like me?" I asked her. For the first time, Alex didn't look so tough. Alex was even avoiding my eyes. "Or is it that you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." Alex spat at me.

"Then what the fuck is it?" I asked. I wanted to know and I wasn't going to leave until I knew the truth.

"It's cause…." She stuttered. Alex never stutters.

"It's cause why?" I asked her again.

"It's because I like you." Alex said.

Wow, I was not expecting that. Not even from Alex.

"What?" I mumbled. I was so confused.

"You fucking heard me. Now, get out of my way, bitch." Alex spat at me. She got that attitude again.

But I let her leave. I stood in that same spot for minutes. She likes me? Alex likes me? I didn't have a comment. I didn't have anything to say. For the first time, I was speechless. But what was I gonna do about it? I never had a girl like me like that before and never crossed my mind.

But first I had to talk to Marco about it. Since he was gay, he has some experience in that department.

I left the bathroom back to the theater and saw that Jay and Alex had left. I sat back next to Marco. "What happened? Alex stormed in here and stormed back out like a bat outta hell."

"Don't ask. I don't wanna talk about it. Well not now but later." I told Marco. He smiled and him and me went back to enjoying the movie.

But even then, I was thinking about Alex.

XXXX

After the movie, we ran into Maria who said she was in town for her mother's birthday.

"Fancy running into you two." Maria said. And for the first time I thought she looked beautiful. I guess it's the whole Latina thing going on for her.

"I'll let you two catch up," Marco winked at me. "Can you give her a ride home?" he asked Maria.

"Sure will." Maria said.

I hugged Marco goodbye and stood there with Maria in the lobby. "So what movie did you see?" I asked her. We started walking together to the parking lot.

"When Zombies attack." Maria said.

"So did I. Well with Marco obviously." I said.

"Did ya like it?" Maria asked me. We got to her small black Cavalier car.

"It was okay." Okay, so I lied. It was okay but it got worse when Alex and I got into it.

We got in the car and I told her my directions. But within 15 minutes, we were at my house. She pulled up into the driveway. "Wait, Paige." She said. "There's something that I wanna do before you go."

"What is it?" I asked her. I had my house key and everything.

"This." And Maria leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Her lips were soft and the kiss was soft and slow unlike the ones I had with Alex. And I kissed her back. I pulled away from her lips even though I didn't want to.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Maria turned off the engine and followed me to the door. And thank goodness that my parents weren't home.

Because once we came into my house, we kissed again and for some reason I couldn't stop.

And in my room that night, we had sex. And it was different from Alex. With Alex, sex was fast, hard and no emotions tied. But with Maria, it was slower and softer and nicer.

But either way, it was just sex.

XXXX

A/N: That was chapter 15 of the Writing's on the Wall in Paige's POV. What do y'all think? I'm making Maria more of a character in this fic anyway. Chapter 16 done in Alex's POV will be up soon so just be patient with me.


	17. XVI: Foolish

The Writing's on the Wall 

Rated R: For some very obvious reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Degrassi. Any characters you don't recognize are mine.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this one in a while. I have started a sequel to this but not with Paige and Alex but with Craig and Ellie instead. It's called "Another Writing on the Wall." So 4 more chapters after this one and this fic is finished. Onto the sequel next.

XXXX

Chapter XVI: Foolish

(Alex's POV)

I woke up with a fucking headache. I looked next to me and there was Jay sleeping. What the hell happened last night? Obviously we fucked. And there was the one who helped it all. Mr. Vodka was on the ground empty. I moved around to sit up and moved too fast. Whoa, dizziness. I blinked a few times before I got myself together. Jay started moving around on the bed.

He was obviously awake. How could I tell? His hand was moving up my back. "Babe? What's going on?" He was out of it too. Score another hangover for Jay.

"Nothing." I said back to him. I yawned a bit and looked over at the alarm. It was 8 in the morning and there was no school. Hell yes! I groaned some more and ended up laying back down. It was quiet in that house.

Either my mother was passed out somewhere or never came home. I just sighed at the thought of that.

I laid back down and felt Jay's arms go around me again. I just moved to him. It was natural. But I was thinking about Paige again. God, she does something to me I cannot explain. I hate how it makes me feel.

But with Jay, he makes me feel good. Not that the sex isn't great. It is. It still blows my mind but with Paige it's just sweeter? I started feeling Jay's lips on my neck again. Huh. Paige's is gone from my mind.

It was all about Jay and I right now.

I managed to climb on top of Jay and there goes another 2 hours of my life.

XXXX

Jay left around 12 and I found my mother passed out on the couch. Empty bottles. Now I know how Ellie feels on this. Ellie. I haven't talked to her for a while. I should invite her over.

I threw away those bottles and checked on her skin. No bruises of any kind. That was a good sign. I left her there on the couch and went into the bathroom. I smelled like vodka and sex. I took a shower to wash it all off. A nice hot shower would do that.

After that shower, I got dressed and called Ellie. I invited her over. I wanted Ellie now. God, I sound like a slut. No, wait. That's Manny's job.

She was gonna come in a few so all I could do was wait.

Mom decided she was out. She changed out of her clothes and left. No goodbye, no nothing. That fucking sucked.

The door was knocked. I was getting comfortable on the couch. Shit. I didn't wanna get up. But once I opened the door, there she was. Ellie waved like some little shy girl with her braids in pigtails. "Hey, Alex." She said to me and smiled.

I smirked back and let her in. I offered her a drink and for the first time, she accepted. I gave her some rum that was stashed away in the back of my mother's drinking cabinet and gave it to her. She took the glass and sat down on the couch with me. I told her to take off her jacket. She did. She was wearing a black top and that red and black plaid skirt with her black leather boots.

That really turned me on. It was either that or this rum. I finished mine off in a flash and leaned against the couch. There was something on the TV that I didn't understand. Some bullshit that my mother was watching before she passed out.

That rum sure does relax you.

And it was doing the same to Ellie. She had that glazed look on her face and sighed against the couch.

"Yo, Elle, come here." I commanded her. And she came to me. Once she got close to me, I kissed her dead on her lips. She squirmed against me but relaxed as I held her. "Relax." I told her. She nodded at me and we kissed again.

I put her back on the couch again and sat next to her. We couldn't stop kissing. Unlike Paige, she wasn't so nervous. I liked that. My hand crept up her boots to her stockings. She was wearing those fishnet ones again. "Let's go." I dragged her to my room and closed the door behind us.

Ellie laid herself on the bed and I climbed on it. I got in between her legs and held her hands against her will. "Alex," she smiled. "I didn't think you were into that." She laughed.

"You must not know me very well." I smirked back at her. I kissed her neck and heard her moan against my skin. Since she and Sean were finished, she hasn't been in the sack lately. I was sure about to change all that. Once I got her in my prime, she was mine. Clothes coming off and moans and screams coming from both of us. I never felt like that with Jay or even Paige.

Paige. There she was again.

But she was forgotten once Ellie had hit that spot that made me squirm. Once she was done, I wanted to do the same.

It was some interesting day.

XXXX

Ellie left, just like Jay and mom did. Great. I was alone again.

I had to think.

I took out that half empty bottle of rum and began drinking it. I'm turning into my mother. I just realized that.

I realized that I had 3 people to choose from. Jay, whom everyone thinks I belong to. Paige, who I would love to keep under wraps and then now Ellie? Ellie just seemed like a hook up buddy. Is that what I wanted?

I don't know.

I didn't care either.

All I wanted to do was drink up this bottle and knock myself out again. Maybe tomorrow will be better.

Maybe I should stop acting so damn foolish and make up my damn mind.

Never.

XXXX

A/N: That was chapter 16. Yeah, Ellie was brought in out of nowhere to stir it up a bit for Alex. So who will Alex choose in the end? Will it be Jay, Paige or Ellie? And what about Paige? She has Maria and Alex. Chapter 17, done in Paige's POV will be updated soon and check out the so-called sequel that I started with Craig and Ellie as the main couple. Any questions or suggestions email me okay?


	18. XVII : Struggles

The Writing's on the Wall

Rated R: Very obvious reasons why if you read this far.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters. Maybe Maria but that's it.

A/N: I let a year pass by without updating this chapter? Gosh. Well school starts in another week so maybe I'll at least get a few of my stories up to speed on here. I already know how this one is going to end so here we go on this second to last chapter!

XXXX

Chapter XVII : Struggles

(Paige's POV)

Work. How much I loathe thee. Wow, I really need to stop referring to Shakespeare while thinking. I was pretty much on my own at working today. Meeri said Alex called in sick. What does that mean? Alex never did sick. She was either skipping out like she usually did or something was up. Wait, why do I care? She's Alex, she's a big girl right? Though I will admit that without Alex here, it was kind of boring without her.

"May I have a medium popcorn and a diet coke?" Back to workaholic Paige again. I sighed and began my work again. Meeri wasn't too far behind me.

Last few days, I've snapped at customers, Meeri's been on my ass lately. Seriously, what is going on with me? Is it the fact that maybe I miss Alex? Maybe I miss Maria too. Maybe I don't know what the hell I really want. After shuffling my feet around and getting the woman her coke, I noticed Meeri leave and out of nowhere Alex was outside the doors of the theater.

Thought she was sick? I think not.

Though seeing her and Ellie be a little too close for comfort caused me to glare.

Yeah, work today was not a good day.

XXXX

Monday came quicker than I thought. For some reason, I couldn't get that image out of mind of Alex and Ellie being friendly. I mean, I have nothing against Ellie, she's definitely changed over the past years but it's just weird. Like me and Alex weird. Gah, I hate this.

Cheerleading practice, I couldn't concentrate. The team finally did a wolf's wall. Took us 3 years to finally make it. Almost sprained my ankle though. Thank goodness Darcy and a few others caught me. Or little miss Paige would be limping around and the rumor mill will begin again. Like I needed to hear that.

But as I neared the outside of the steps of the school, I saw a Latina figure waiting there. That couldn't be...could it? It was.

Maria was looking better than ever. She turned around and gave the most amazing smile to me. Alex never smiled to me. Spinner did on occasion if he wasn't brooding. "Hi, Paige." she said, walking up the steps. I couldn't move from my space. It was like I was glued there.

"Maria. What are you doing here?" I could only ask.

"Well I just wanted to see you. Is that a good reason?" She gave that smile again. Finally I stepped down a few steps, getting to the same she was on.

"Yeah, good enough reason." I smiled and walked down the stairs with her. She was saying how she was gonna be staying put in Toronto for a while, how she remembered that I went to Degrassi.

Was being around Maria a bad thing? What about Alex? I couldn't worry about her. She doesn't care about me.

"Well, listen, wanna walk me home?" I asked Maria with a soft smile. Maria nodded and smiled back as I felt butterflies invade my stomach. I forgot about Alex and Ellie and the whole situation like that. Maria was a good thing to be around, I just now realized that.

XXXX

Oh great, my mother was home. Maria got me back home in 15 minutes. "I'd invite you in by my mother's home and she loves to talk and talk and talk." I told her, seeing Maria chuckle at that.

"That's alright. I gotta get back to helping the unpacking thing. I'll just call you later." Maria said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I blushed a little and smiled and watched her walk away. It wasn't until I opened the door and was greeted by my mother.

"Paige, darling! I'm so glad you are home." My mother said. She was really a little too happy today. That meant two things. One, she either got a promotion or two, she's leaving to some place nice for work.

"Mom, have a good day?" I asked.

"Why, yes I did." My mother nodded before looking over at me. "You've gotten a few phone calls while you were gone." she said. "One from Marco, the other from Dylan and some girl named Alex."

Alex? What did she want? "Thanks mom." I told her and rushed up to my room.

Dylan and Marco were no problem to talk to and considering both of them were online. But Alex? Why would she call? She was confusing to me. Always was and always will be. I pulled out my cell and looked at it. Should I dial her number or no? Instead I just sat it down on the table and laid down in the bed.

I need to think. I need to sleep.

And the last thing I remember was seeing my computer beep with a new IM popping on the screen but I was falling asleep.

XXXX

A/N: That was chapter 17 I know you've been itching to read. Updating my fics would be hard since I'm in college now and that's my number one priority but I was inspired to at least update 1 or 2 of my fics before I forget again. I cannot promise you when chapter 18 will be coming up but keep a look out on it. Suggestions and ideas are always welcomed!


	19. XVIII: Green

The Writing's on the Wall

Rated R: Very obvious reasons why if you read this far.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Degrassi characters. Maybe Maria but that's it.

A/N: I suck at updating. School really does take the most out of you. But I plan on coming back to fanfic and hopefully chapter 19 and 20 will be up before the summer! Thanks to those who commented and reviewed!

XXXX

Chapter XVII: Green

(Alex' POV)

What the hell?

Why is life treating me like this? I have never felt so confused before in my life. The semester was almost over and I'm sitting here worried about a couple of girls. My room was dark tonight, I closed all the curtains and sat on my bed thinking.

I heard mom come in about an hour ago, but I assumed she passed out on the couch like always. I'm surprised she didn't bring some new guy home. Wearing my only pair of sweats and a black wife beater, I looked over at my pathetic excuse for a computer. Not many people were on, except Paige, Marco, and Ellie. Subtract the gay guy and you've got my problem.

I jumped a little when that message alert went off.

It was from Ellie.

Now I wasn't as worried.

I sat down and talked to her for what seemed like hours. There was something about Ellie that I liked. Maybe we sorta had the same home problems, maybe she wasn't a stuck up prude like miss Michalchuk.

Finally, she said she was come over! She signed off and I was left with Marco and Paige. A new message box came up as I wrote 'hey' to Paige. Though I didn't get a reply, I closed the box and signed off at the same time my window was knocked on.

Forget Paige, I've got Ellie.

XXXX

A couple of days went by.

I was stuck with presidential duties while Marco was sick.

Ellie became closer than before.

And I hardly saw Paige like I used to.

With Ellie by my side, we decided to head to head to the movies. Out of all the theaters in this town, we had to head to the one where Paige worked. From the time I walked to the stand, Meeri just looked at me with this pissed off look and I did the same back. Bitch, she didn't know who she was dealing with.

Paige looked like a deer in headlights. Typical blonde.

"So um, what do you guys want?" she asked us. Ellie got what she wanted, all I wanted was a diet Coke.

"I'll go get some seats." Ellie replied and I nodded with a rare smile and stuffed my change in my pocket.

"So...Ellie huh?" Paige asked me.

"Not like that. We're just hanging out more." I said right back and grabbed my diet Coke.

And just like that, our conversation ended.

XXXX

That night after Ellie left, I signed back on again. Now, everybody was on. I never understood that actually. How could everyone get on at one time and then the next day, only 2 would be on. Pathetic.

I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me. Around 11:15, I felt something creep into my bed. Like a hand was moving up my side. I could only look around in the darkness of my room when I heard the sound of someone shhhing me. It sounded like a girl but who?

A part of me really wanted it to be Paige, but another part wanted it to be Ellie. T hose were the only two who actually knew where I live. Oh, yeah, Jay does too but does he count?

The next thing I remember was feeling my sweats being tugged off and kicked to the side and lips going up my thigh.

Whoever this was knew exactly what they were doing.

XXXX

That morning, I woke up pretty tired. I must have yawned like 10 or 11 times before I made it to the bathroom. I came back and saw a little note on my desk.

The handwriting looked unfamiliar but I smirked at what it read. "Green with envy," I just sat the note on the bed and got ready for school.

Whoever wrote that, we were gonna have a serious talk with a half nelson involved.

XXXX

A/N: That's the end of chapter 18! Who do you think left the letter? Was it Paige and her envyness with because of her handing with Ellie? Or was it Ellie, who knows something is still kinda going on with her and Paige? I know who it was, but do you do? Leave your predictions and if you are interested in degrassi comms, head to dgrassimod at livejournal!


End file.
